


Ghostly Goings On

by Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Ghost!Mark, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The title doesn't really relate to the story whatsoever, Vampire!Jack, he's more like Cole from Dragon Age, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne/pseuds/Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, a newly turned vampire, is seeing things. It must be something to do with being clinically dead now, or perhaps he is simply going crazy, but there is a man sitting at his kitchen table with a hauntingly pale face and a silly grin that keeps trying to make him smile like he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Goings On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Markiplierfan123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/gifts).



> Soooo, this work was written as a request for GleekandMarkiplierfan123 and I have to say that it was a challenge, but I tried and I hope you like it ;)  
> Also, I'm sorry it's so late, but I was so busy that I only just had the time to do it now :P  
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

Jack well and truly hated his life. Of all the things he had expected to come out of a Friday night out with his friends, being bitten and turned into a blood-sucking mythical creature was not one of them. The hunger that clawed at his stomach near constantly left bleeding gashes in his once never-ending energy and no human (did he still count as a human? He was not certain) food did anything to stave the ache in his gut. To top it all off, he was seeing things. Every morning, he would make his way into the kitchen – hoping beyond all hope that he would find something to satisfy his hunger – and he would see the same man sitting at the table. He never said anything – he had no scent, no heartbeat and, as far as he could tell, was partially see through. He would smile before turning to look out of the window without a breath of a word and whilst Jack was still concerned as to why he kept seeing him, he found some comfort in his presence. Like the sudden chill in the air was somehow trying to soothe him. 

The mystery remained unsolved for a month before it finally came to a tipping point. His hunger – which he had learned to cope with somewhat by eating extremely rare steaks – had been like a vice twisting its way around his soul, weaving its way through his very bones and settling there – always itching for more. It was on the morning that his fangs had slid forward without his consent, his eyes flashing an unnaturally bright blue, that his imaginary friend spoke to him. The man had turned from the window, his steady smile ready on his face, but when he saw the state that Jack was in, he stood from the chair and walked straight through the table to stand in front of him. Jack really should have been more afraid than he was, but that chilling yet comforting aura was back and surrounding him in a calming blanket. The man, who Jack could see had a rather handsome face now that he was able to see him fully, reached out as if to touch him, yet aborted the movement at the last minute and decided to give him an encouraging smile

“Y’know, I hear pig blood is closer to human than cow’s is.”  
Of all the things that he had expected him to say, that was not one of them. Jack felt his fangs slide back into place, his teeth back to normal when he ran his tongue cautiously over them and he caught the man’s eyes with his own, widened ones  
“How did you do that?”  
He looked confused, his brow furrowing  
“Do what?”  
“Make my teeth vanish?” He gestured towards his mouth “I’ve been trying to make them fuck off since I got up and yet they just suddenly went away.”  
The man’s – he really needed to give him a name, because ‘the man’ was becoming tiring – face suddenly cleared, understanding touching it and leaving his mouth in a gaping ‘o’. He grinned  
“That’s kind of my thing. I make people feel better and you were hungry, so I dampened the itch.”  
As far as explanations went, it was not too bizarre. Yet he still had questions churning in his mind that made it to the tip of his tongue and out before he could stop them. Damn – he really needed to get that brain to mouth filter fixed  
“So what are you? ‘Cause if I’m imagining you, I kinda want to know.”  
Brown eyes were abruptly alight with mischief, eyes crinkling at the edges with the growing grin on his face  
“You’re not imagining things; but that’s exactly what a creation of the imagination would say, isn’t it?”  
Despite himself, Jack could not help but laugh  
“I suppose, but seriously - what are you?”  
The man’s brow furrowed, considering his answer before speaking again  
“I’m what you’d call a ghost, but I’m not really one. I’m more of a spirit that likes hanging around in ‘the real world’ – if that makes sense.”  
It did not, but Jack would likely just get even more confused if he went into detail, so he just accepted it. Easier that way. He nodded slowly  
“Ok. Do you have a name? Or should I just keep referring to you as ‘Kitchen Ghost’ in my head?”  
He laughed, a deep rumble that resonated through the room and warmed Jack in a way that he did not expect to ever feel again  
“Mark,” He said “The name’s Mark.”

Over the following months, Mark and Jack became fast friends. Mark helped him through the bad days where his relatively new-found vampirism would wrack his body with the pain of hunger for blood – would sit with him until the wave of need would pass and he could look him in the eye again without his fangs sliding forward. Mark – he had to admit – was a surprise in many ways past his need to help Jack. He enjoyed video games, despite his difficulty to solidify his hands enough to actually hold the controller or move the mouse, and ironically liked horror games – something that had Jack laughing. Two ‘monsters’ that made a regular appearance in the genre, playing horror games ; who would have thought it? Not him, that is for sure, but play them they did, and when Jack actually left the house to go to work or the shops, he would come back to a blank screen on his TV and a controller lying on the table where Mark had hurriedly thrown it so he was not caught practicing. It always left him feeling like a melted-marshmallow on the inside; coming home to someone that he cared about. When had he become so endeared by his presence? He had slowly fallen for his friend, his emotions becoming a tumultuous sea in his stomach whenever he laid eyes upon him, but the real question was ‘would he ever return his feelings?’

His question was answered much sooner than he ever could have expected and in the least romantic way it could have been. Well – not the least romantic, but it could have had several major improvements. It all started with the pair bickering good-naturedly over a silly game about mini-golf with stupidly shaped balls. The pair had been at it for an hour, Mark repeatedly blaming Jack for not telling him the rules and “Making him suck”. Jack was endlessly amused, contributing to their back-and-forth by telling him that he “naturally sucked and needed no help at all”. He grudgingly admits that his phrasing could have been better and saved the two embarrassment when Mark replied to his teasing with  
“Yeah? Well you suck better than I do!”  
Mark had realised what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth, his eyes widening and his face shimmering in what Jack imagined to be the ghostly version of a blush. He was going to laugh it off, yet he realised that this could be his chance. He could finally tell Mark how he felt (and this was the reason that he later felt the moment lacked pretty much all romance) so he blurted out a stupid  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
Damn – he really, really did need to get that brain to mouth filter fixed as soon as possible. The silence hung in the air between them for a long, drawn out second, their eyes fixed on each other in surprised awe before a slow smile spread on Mark’s face. Jack returned it nervously, the edge of a still-retracted, yet sharp incisor pricking at the edge of his lip and Mark chuckled  
“Do you mean that in the way I think you do?”  
He swallowed  
“What if I did?”  
He meant it to sound tougher than it did, but it came out as an undignified squeak. Mark just grinned wider  
“Then I’d be very inclined to answer, Mr McLoughlin.”  
It took Jack a moment to understand what was going on and by the time he had caught up, Mark had already leaned forward and placed a kiss that felt something like a brush of cool air against his shocked mouth before pulling back, brown eyes watching him carefully  
“Was that ok?”  
It was more than just ‘ok’. He wanted to run, jump and shout at the sky, but instead of doing or saying anything, he just sat there with a stupefied goldfish expression on his face. Mark was just beginning to look uneasy, shifting in his discomfort when Jack shook his shock away and pressed in for a second instead of answering. He missed – no, he had not – he just sort of went through Mark’s face instead of pressing against the solid mouth he had been expecting. He backed off, waiting until Mark caught up and solidified enough for Jack to try again. It was harder this time, more desperate, and he felt Mark gasp against his mouth for air he no longer needed when Jack’s fangs nicked his lower lip. They pulled apart, both grinning and Mark started laughing that wonderful laugh that never failed to warm him and Jack joined him. He had no idea where this could go, but it did not matter, so long as they had each other. They had forever to work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine and please feel free to leave requests/prompts and I'll try my best to write something of worth ;P


End file.
